The present invention relates to inflators for vehicle airbags and, more particularly, to a linear inflator which discharges inflation gas along the length of the inflator for use in side impact or head curtain airbag systems. In inflation systems for deploying an air bag in a motor vehicle, it is desirable to be able to modify an inflation profile produced by a given inflator design without substantial modifications to the design, in order to accommodate different desired airbag inflation profiles. One method of varying the inflation profile is to modify the composition, amount, and/or physical arrangement of gas generant in the inflator. However, this method of varying the inflation profile may entail relatively complex changes to the inflator design and components, and may also add to inflator manufacturing cost and complexity.